


【漢康】燒瓶裡的小人(噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※魔法師漢克X煉金產物康納※事前安價設定：住在貧民窟裡的漢克煉金卻跑出了康納，作為代價他不但失去了自己的聲音，而且康納身上還有一個副作用──很黏他。如果漢克不給黏，康會哭著叫爸爸。原安價→https://www.plurk.com/p/nw37gl
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【漢康】燒瓶裡的小人(噗浪安價)

魔藥鍋子裡咕嘟咕嘟冒著褐色的氣泡，漢克．安德森念了串咒文解開一個極小，只有小指那麼長的盒子，用小勺挖出其中一半的鈷藍色粉末撒在表面，正當他用魔法將盒子鎖好蓋回，正要取旁邊的大木勺攪拌的時候，異變發生了。

那些粒狀粉末不但沒有化掉或沉下去，反而在魔藥濃稠的表面跳動起來，漢克在蒸氣中揉了揉眼，那一小堆粉末好像在快速排列變換點線圖案，又或者像是某種不知名的文字……

「什麼鬼？」漢克自言自語著，思考是不是有什麼地方不對──記載上沒說會有這種現象。

總之先攪拌再說，漢克將木勺浸入大銅鍋，才攪了第一圈，鍋內的液體就爆炸了。

對，爆炸。

漢克下意識護臉，但遲遲沒感受到燒傷灼燙，反之，鍋內的東西好像一瞬間爆散成了清冽的大股薄藍色霧氣，瞬間填充了這個老舊的木屋。

漢克閉住氣息不敢吸這些誰知道天殺的是什麼的氣體，在他快憋不住時，湧動的霧開始往中心聚攏，凝成一個……人類般的形體。

等霧氣全部凝聚以後漢克才看清了對方，他訝異地想講話，卻發現自己的聲帶像是被扯緊了，連半個音節都發不出來。

憑空出現在地上呈蹲跪姿勢的傢伙是年輕男人的外表，他一絲不掛，半溼的皮膚上隱隱閃爍著鈷藍色的細微亮點，但漢克一眨眼後那些光點又沒了，彷彿是錯覺。

那人抬起臉，他很普通，沒有三頭六臂、奇怪的耳朵髮色或眼睛，他有頭整齊的褐髮、同色的眼眸，看起來溫和而無害。

你是誰？漢克問，可是他依舊無法發出一點聲音，對方卻看懂了他的口型，青年友善地頷首，說道：「你好，我叫康納。」

誰管你叫什麼！漢克情急之下將手上的木勺砸過去，康納俐落地接住了：「抱歉，我的姿態不文雅。」

然後他就將那個大木勺的勺面往自己的重要部位一遮：「能給我一件衣服穿嗎？」

你是誰！或者……什麼東西！漢克無聲地質問。

「您剛才不是在進行煉金術嗎？」康納道：「我就是您造出來的產物。」

狗屁！你難道想說你是──

「是的，我這樣的存在被世間稱作『何蒙庫魯茲』……或者說，『燒瓶裡的小人』。」

不可能吧。漢克喘著氣，他瞪著看起來毫無威脅性的康納，接著緩緩站起身，他不確定是不是剛剛來不及閉氣時吸入的那一口藍霧使他成了啞巴，魔法就是這麼危險的東西，魔法師們面對未知，只有無止盡的研究能窺得這來自異界的，神秘技術的一角。

何蒙庫魯茲只是傳說，是神話中的東西。漢克「說」。

「我現在在您眼前了。」康納和緩地表示：「您應該知道剛才自己使用的是什麼吧？那是賢者之石的粉末。」

所以那東西是真貨？抱持著懷疑態度使用那些粉的漢克繃緊唇角，他腦中一片混亂，事情不該是這樣的……

魔法師走打開櫃子隨便抓了件衣料出來，扔到康納臉上。康納道了聲謝就將它套起來──這是件很簡陋的粗布長衣，米灰色，沒有袖子，長度大致能蓋到康納的膝蓋，還有幾個補丁，顯然是窮苦人家的衣料。

撿來的，漢克表示。這裡是王都外圍的貧民窟，有什麼資源都得省著用。

「──我能為你做什麼？」康納說：「你將我製造出來，那麼你就是我的主人。」

漢克下意識就開始嘲諷。哦是嗎？那你能變出咖啡和甜甜圈嗎？來一份？

康納蹙眉：「對不起，我不知道咖啡和甜甜圈是什麼東西……」

漢克搖頭，不想再多「說」什麼，這傢伙無疑是個麻煩，現在的漢克養不起另一張吃飯的嘴──如果燒瓶中的小人也需要吃東西的話。

你能回去嗎？或者滾蛋？

「不，我不能離開你身邊太久……」康納說著，突然間兩眼快速泛起水光，面無表情地流下兩行淚：「會有副作用。」

什麼鬼！漢克跳了起來。

「就像現在。」康納兩手交互不斷抹淚，但它還是持續淌出：「我得再靠近你一點……我需要製造者的生氣與體溫維持自己的形體。」

漢克後退一步用肢體語言抗拒和他人的接觸，但是康納已經撲了過來捉住他一隻手，並且他嘴裡還說著：「爸爸！拜託！」

不！走開！漢克徒勞無功抵抗著，但康納的手勁意外地大，他抓住漢克後還不罷休，拉起老魔法師的手指就往嘴裡塞，聲音變得含糊：「我真的需要，爸爸……」

漢克一個哆嗦，他本來以為這傢伙要生啃他的手，結果康納只是含著並且舔了起來，期間他像壞掉的魔法幼童玩偶一樣不斷重複叫著「爸爸」，像是在吸奶嘴……

漢克被這一連串動作給嚇呆了，康納趁機將他推到牆沿緊捉那隻手舔得很開心，就好像他真的可以只靠這個存活。

當漢克稍微回過神，發現吃手指吃得臉頰紅潤還一面叫爹的康納猛一看還挺色情，漢克下腹一緊，大驚失色──見他媽的鬼，他居然……居然起了一點反應！

住手！髒死了！漢克用另一隻手用力推開康納，為了掩飾自己的窘迫，他擺出惡狠狠的眼神盯著對方，用口型說：不准叫我爸爸，否則我燒掉你！

「那也是副作用之一，我也不想的。」不再流淚的康納精神奕奕地說：「剛才我失態了，但如果您不肯讓我親近，這樣的事就會再度發生……」

那為什麼是叫爸爸！沒有邏輯！

「這個……邏輯要問您自己，」康納偏著腦袋說：「燒瓶裡的小人在誕生過程中會汲取創造者心中強大的執念，所以您的執念是──」

漢克抄起手邊能拿到的東西砸過去，康納伸手接住了那個沒有殺傷力的紙團，望著氣得面色難看的魔法師道：「您不願意提及這個話題，我知道了。」

康納環顧了一下四周，這房間不大，亂糟糟地擺了書、桌子和魔藥鍋，隔壁還有一個隔間，可能是臥室，他再問了一次：「我能為你做什麼？」

漢克壓根不理他，他擠開康納默默地查看魔藥鍋，鍋子裡的魔藥乾淨得一滴都不剩，倒是省了許多事。漢克將木勺、木頭量杯等器具丟進大鍋裡，就當作是收完了。

即使沒有得到回應，康納也一點都沒表現出不愉快的反應，他跟著漢克的背影到隔壁房間去，那裡的地上有團隆起物，康納眼角掃過當作是大破布塊，結果那東西居然動了。

是條大狗，毛色裡白色的地方都成了黑，其他地方也髒得差不多，簡直像是剛在灰塵和砂堆裡打滾過。

漢克拍了牠的大腦袋幾下，開口說「相撲，你去哪搞得一身灰？」然後才想起現在他失去了聲音，於是漢克的心情更惡劣了，他拿起毛掉了許多的雞毛撢子，往自己的狗身上輕拍，看能不能弄掉一些灰塵。

「我能幫忙清掃。」康納在漢克背後說。他拿起牆邊的大掃帚就開始掃地上浮的一層薄灰，漢克聽見聲音立刻跳起來，轉身搶走對方手上的東西。

白痴！這不是掃地用的！

「……噢，這是飛行器？」康納一臉無辜地說：「對不起，我以為……飛行器通常會保養得更好。」

漢克氣得吹鬍子瞪眼但也不能拿他怎樣，康納已經說得夠委婉了。對，他就是不怎麼保養它，還把飛行器亂擱在牆邊的老邋遢！但掛起來的話，要用還得伸手去牆上取，多麻煩啊！

「牠叫相撲？這附近有水源嗎？我可以帶牠去洗澡。」康納又自告奮勇。

你不怕牠咬你這個陌生人？

「我不算是人，狗不會沒事對一樣物品產生敵意。」康納越過牠彎身摸狗：「但我喜歡狗。」

相撲果然搖了搖尾巴，沒有對這個憑空出現的傢伙產生戒備。

漢克雙手抱胸，「告訴」康納，外面的草地上有股湧泉，可以拿桶子帶相撲去那裡。

「交給我。」康納輕快地說，他拎起漢克指著的白鐵水桶，並哄狗起身，相撲很聽話，撐起巨大的身軀跟著他出去了。康納到了戶外，發現附近只有漢克家是獨棟的小屋，還帶一小塊草地，而周遭都是更加破舊的木房子，蓋得密集且層層疊疊。

那股湧泉大概有半人高，周遭圍著幾個拿木桶的瘦小孩子，看見康納從裡面出來，他們尖叫，嚇得一哄而散。

康納蹲下來拿水澆相撲，用手指揉搓牠的毛皮，幾桶水下去，狗的原色終於顯現出來，康納發現牠就算毛塌下來也不瘦，一隻相撲的重量可能就抵得上剛才見到的三個孩子，在食物源稀少的貧民窟中能養這麼大的狗實在不容易，或許因為牠的主人是魔法師，其他人不敢將歪腦筋動到相撲身上吧。

康納從剛才見到的景象判斷，這裡的人害怕這位魔法師，但是又必須仰賴他──這源源不絕的湧泉明顯非天然，而是魔法的產物。

康納洗狗的途中感覺到許多視線，來自周圍房屋中、巷道轉角後小心翼翼的盯視，他不為所動，偶爾有人不小心進入他的視線，他還對他們友善地微笑，雖結局無一例外，都是對方嚇得立刻逃跑躲起來。

相撲洗完澡後用力抖動甩水，將康納身上完全弄濕了，他安撫大狗，輕輕摸牠，手掌撫過的地方水蒸發得非常快，不一會就乾了。

康納帶著狗回到屋內，漢克正坐在搖椅上翻閱一本很舊的線裝書，見到同樣一副高興的乾淨的寵物和溼答答的燒瓶小人回來，他撇嘴，將視線從康納身上挪開，眉頭卻鬆緩了下來，顯出幾分慈祥。

你能弄乾牠，為什麼不弄乾你自己？

「我不會困擾。」康納說：「也不會生病。」

但是你會弄濕我的地板和書。

「抱歉，我知道了。」康納開始處理自己身上的水，漢克將書蓋起來，放回桌上時喃喃了一句「你就睡在閣樓。」

「您願意讓我留下來了？」康納抬頭：「謝謝！」

漢克的臉色卻瞬間變得十分冰冷，他冷笑。

你聽得到我的聲音。剛才我叫相撲的名字時是背對你的，你卻能立刻接著叫出來，還有，剛才你垂著腦袋弄衣服，分明看不見我的嘴。

康納收起了笑，他沉默了片刻，然後承認：「是。」

漢克站起來，高大的身軀在小屋裡有種莫名的壓迫感，他無聲地說：「將我的聲音還來」。

「是有方法。」康納點頭：「那麼就請您將嘴巴貼上我的嘴──」

等等！漢克跳了起來，我才不要親你！

「不是親吻，」康納解釋：「是將您的嘴巴貼上我的嘴巴然後……」

還不都一樣！

「可是就只有這個方法。」康納眨眼：「您的聲音在當下是被作為製造出我的代價所支付了，所以要從我身上才能拿回來。」

……所以，如果我把聲音拿回來，你會消失嗎？漢克問。

「不會，」青年說：「只是因為一開始的代價被收回，我對您的其他需求會增加。

增加什麼！

「我得更常從您身上獲得體溫跟生氣以維持形體。」康納面不改色。

那我乾脆讓你變回一灘魔藥好了。漢克氣呼呼地表示。

「我不想消失。」康納用懇求的眼神看他：「我是何蒙庫魯茲，生而知之的燒瓶小人，我很有用，肯定能對您的生活帶來幫助。」

漢克自從傳承了魔法以來一直被普通人所排斥，他們利用魔法師帶來的便捷，又害怕他的神祕力量，處處提防，某天他收養的孩子因為身為「灰色魔法師的接班人」而發生了一場被設計過的意外，漢克突然覺得很累很累，他報了仇，拋下優渥卻有著重重限制的生活，來到另一個國度半隱居，但就連這裡的人們也是一樣，貧民窟裡的孩童為了生存甚至比城裡的都還世故……他很久很久沒有被人用這樣純粹、不帶畏懼的眼神望過了。

……或許他可以留下他作個伴，畢竟康納是他製造出來的，他對這傢伙有責任。

但我不要親你。漢克搖頭，就先這樣吧，我自己研究有沒有別的方法，你依舊可以睡閣樓，在我恢復聲音以前你得替我出門買東西、送藥，就說……你是我的學徒，知道了嗎？

「好的，我明白了。」康納點頭：「我能知道您的名字嗎？主人？」

魔法師的姓名不能隨意透露，就像你沒有和我講全名一樣。男人動著嘴：大家叫我漢克，你只要知道這個就好了。

夜色降臨，晚風清涼如水。

漢克沒睡，他在被窩裡聽見通往閣樓的狹窄樓梯發出輕響，他活到這把年紀早學會不要隨便相信任何人，謹慎和懷疑已經成了刻在骨子裡的本能。

他凝神聽，等著那傢伙會做出什麼不軌的事情。

但是康納沒有，他似乎非常小心地不碰任何東西，只在這個家裡的兩間房來回逡巡，最後停在用破布堆起來的相撲狗窩前，漢克終於忍不住悄悄將被子往下拉了一點，藉著月光看見──他在撫摸睡著的狗兒。

康納拍了一會狗，再度站起身來，漢克趕緊閉上眼裝睡。

腳步聲很輕，但漢克知道他是往自己的床鋪這邊來。

他，灰色的魔法師，或許就要死在造物的手下了。

漢克心裡意外地平靜，他知道自己很矛盾。這些年他胡亂活著，同時也不甚積極地在求死，他沒有特別隱藏自己的身分和能力，如果有仇家上門，他會反擊，如果打不贏的話，就這樣死了也無所謂。

死與活，都無所謂。

燒瓶裡的小人──這種傳說中的東西，就算曾經擔任皇家魔導士，擁有龐大資源的他也只在年輕時看過隻言片語的記載，傳說中這東西是邪惡的，它所知甚多，卻也貪婪無比，它們只會奪取，直到宿主完全消亡。

康納已經拿走了他的聲音，下一個會是什麼？

他或許是想用花言巧語和乖巧溫順的態度慢慢哄騙自己給他更多……真是一點都不直接的玩意兒啊。

在死前和他周旋下似乎也不錯，漢克在康納對他探出手時彈了起來，假裝驚訝地罵道：你搞什麼東西！半夜不睡覺！

康納訝異地退了半步，然後他說：「我其實不需要睡眠，對不起，我只是想要補充一下生氣和體溫。」

你打算花多久將我吸乾？漢克用半開玩笑的態度問。

「不會的，」康納解釋起來，外表看起來還挺認真：「健康人類的生氣是源源不絕的，多的部分會溢散，我只會拿走您多的部分，不會影響到身體。」

漢克眼見他的棕眼又開始噴淚，心裡古怪地揪了一下，他伸出手，告訴他好了，千萬不要再開始叫爸爸，你愛吃手就讓你吃吧。

「不一定要舔。」康納握住對方遞來的手臂，對漢克說：「您睡眠的時候我可以躺在旁邊嗎？這樣我白天就不用太頻繁地找您補充。」

想都別想，漢克回絕，這可是單人床，你這麼大一隻想擠死我？

康納抓著他的手又露出了那副隱忍著委屈的樣子，漢克決定叫康納給自己一個痛快，不要擺這副模樣，他看不得。

你還要什麼？老魔法師疲憊地問，要我的魔力？我的材料？我的命？不用裝，直接講，反正我是不信你現在這樣子的。

康納眉毛微動，他相對細嫩的指尖摩娑著漢克粗糙的手掌心，再開口時已經沉著了下來：「您一直都不信我啊……真直接。」

所以？你要說了嗎？

「嗯……可能需要時間。」康納垂下眼對他友善地微笑，輕聲道：「我還沒想好。」

接著他俯下身，在漢克反應過來他要做什麼之前，康納已經側過臉吻上了他的唇。

「我操你的……！」漢克驚嚇得整個人彈坐起來，額頭狠狠敲上啄了他嘴巴一下就離開的康納的腦袋，康納被撞得往後仰起，漢克則因為劇痛和精神衝擊而罵聲不絕。

「誰準你親我了！你這……你這……」漢克兀自生悶氣，他看到旁邊自家的老狗還睡得安穩，第一次希望自己養的是條惡犬，這樣他就能叫相撲攻擊這傢伙了！

「我只是將您的聲音歸還。」康納說：「這是我的誠意，表明我沒有害人的打算。」

「嘖，算了算了！」魔法師覺得很尷尬，他捶了一下床板，對康納說：「我不管你睡不睡覺，現在回樓上去，我要睡了！」

「再一下下。」康納討價還價：「代價歸還了，現在我需要多一點生氣。」

於是漢克只好再把手給他，康納歡欣地抱了上去。

漢克忍耐了一會：「臉不許蹭！」

「好溫暖。」

「不准說話！」

隔天漢克另外找出了幾件棉布長袍和一雙靴子給康納，穿起來比較有「魔法學徒」的感覺，但因為是漢克的舊衣，所以套在青年身上大了一號。

「將就點，有錢了再給你買幾身新的。」

「請問您如何賺錢呢？」康納問。

「這不是你要操心的，」漢克說：「燒瓶裡的小人都會些什麼？」

康納臉色一正：「魔法、煉金知識。您想知道什麼，我就告訴您什麼。」

漢克搓著下巴：「唔嗯……我知道了，那我派給你一個工作。」

「請說！無論什麼我都能做好的！」

「相撲交給你照顧。」漢克對著躍躍欲試的康納說：「我看牠挺喜歡你的，帶牠出去遛遛吧。」

按照漢克的說法，從屋子後面出去有條小路，沿著路走到底是一片郊外樹林，在樹林周圍繞一圈就可以原路返回了。康納牽著狗繩答應絕對會把相撲照顧好，跟漢克又討要了一點生氣以後就帶著大型犬出了門。

康納以為所謂的小路是直的，沒想到這條路卻是彎彎曲曲，經過這片貧民區許多蓋得雜亂無章的密集建築和可疑店面，大多數地方光線晦暗，相當陰森。

也許是他穿在身上的魔法師袍，又或者是大家都認識他手上牽著的相撲，路上並沒有人來找麻煩，康納遛狗遛了一個多小時，才終於走到開闊的郊外地區。

相撲在豔陽下顯得相當興奮，牠邁開腿拖著康納跑，最後掙脫了他的手，康納只好追著牠：「相撲，慢一點，慢一點……」

相撲頭也不回跑進了森林裡，等康納好不容易找到在泥巴地上快樂挖洞的大狗狗時，他已經不知道這自己身在何方了。

「怎麼辦？」青年撿起地上沾了泥汙的牽繩，看著還在刨坑的相撲，心想狗應該認識回家的路吧？那麼要等牠玩累了再說？但漢克交代過，中午之前必須回去……現在太陽已經差不多升到頂了。

康納扯了好幾下繩子，突然有個低沉的男聲在他前面響起：「別拉，快好了。」

「……相撲？」

「……」狗用力又挖了幾下土，咬起一樣東西轉頭過來，開心地從喉嚨裡發出悶悶的叫聲。

「剛才是你吧？」康納接過相撲叼住的東西，瞄了一眼後塞進口袋：「你會說話？但我看不出來除了狗你還能是什麼。」

「嗷嗷。」

「我剛才已經聽見了。」

「汪。」

「漢克知道嗎？」

「嚶嗚。」

「……算了，你知道回家的路嗎？」

「汪！」相撲領著康納往外圍走，就在走到森林邊緣時，天上傳來一聲暴吼：「康納！相撲！」

「漢克！」康納向騎著尾端分岔的掃把降落的老魔法師揮手，「我們在這！」

「我不是說中午前要回來嗎？」漢克不愉快地說：「現在已經是下午了！」

「是因為相撲掙脫了，我為了追牠不慎迷路。」康納毫無猶豫地出賣了大狗：「牠不受控制，我想牠是太開心了……哦還有，你知道牠會說話嗎？」

「嗷嗚。」相撲趴在地上低叫了一聲。

「啥？」漢克瞟了自己的狗一眼：「牠一年大概只開口一兩次，你運氣好。」

「⋯⋯哦。」

「走了，我們回去。」漢克的表情緩和下來，他開始碎碎念：「我差點以為你們出了事……相撲，壞狗！欺負康納對路不熟是吧？」

相撲發出討好的嚶嚶聲，於是康納便替牠求情：「我認為牠不是故意的，牠在森林裡找到了這個……」

漢克看著他從口袋裡拿出的東西，愣了一下：「這是？」

雖然沾滿泥土色，但還是能看出那個小東西的輪廓，為了確認，漢克用魔法變出一顆浮在空中的水球將它包起來沖洗乾淨。這是個人型石雕，似乎有點機關，特殊的打磨方式和遍布其上的紋路看起來不像這個時代的工藝，它很光滑，而且外表……

漢克看了看康納，又看了看這個雕像。

「跟你很像啊。」為了謹慎，魔法師掏出一條大手帕將它包起來避免直接觸碰，表情有點凝重：「燒瓶小人，你知道這是什麼嗎？」

「大概知道。」康納冷靜地說：「是來自遙遠未來的收藏品。」

「啥？」

「時間的裂縫出現在地底，轉移了相關之物。」康納繼續說：「大概跟你製造出我有關。」

漢克再一次感受到魔法的浩瀚廣大，這門技術理論上是充滿邏輯的，但是有時候它的邏輯是人腦跟不上或者尚未能轉過彎去理解的──所以魔法師們才會如此殫精竭慮。

「……你的意思是說，在未來你會被造出雕像，讓人觀賞或膜拜嗎？」漢克眉間微皺。

「有何不可呢？」康納反問。

「你還挺自信……這太奇幻了。」漢克將那個酷似康納的石雕收起來，打算回去研究一下，希望不要是什麼危險的玩意兒。

漢克花了整整五天研究那個神祕的小石雕，期間他發現康納居然會做飯，做得還不難吃。自稱「生而知之」的燒瓶小人也提點了他一些關鍵，於是漢克暫且總結出了三大功能。

首先，按壓石雕腰背部的一個小鈕，它會張嘴吐出舌頭，起先漢克以為這就是玩具的功能，但這舌頭可不簡單，康納往上面滴了湯，它的雙眼就發亮，並且在牆上以文字投影出這湯的材料有什麼。

再來，它的右額側有一個小圈圈，可以拿來測謊，持有它的人說謊時那個圈圈會變紅，於是漢克打算讓康納拿著多試試，他卻非常抗拒，說什麼也不肯配合，十分可疑。

最後，康納說這東西可能會產出寶物，像是珍貴礦石一類的。

但漢克不管怎麼搖、敲、摸它，甚至用上透視，都沒發現裡面有可能藏東西的空隙。但它身上的確有一股精細的魔力線在循環運行，和煉金陣的購成有若干相似之處，或許所謂的寶物是用類似煉金的方式憑空生成。

「難道得拆了？但這東西看起來除了暴力破壞沒有拆解的辦法。」

「不能拆，要跟它培養一定的好感。」

「……跟一塊石頭培養感情？」漢克滿頭疑問：「怎麼做？」

「抱著它睡覺、對它唱歌、替它打扮……」

「我才不幹！誰知道是真是假！」

「那交給我吧？」康納說。

漢克撓了撓頭，覺得沒什麼大不了的，他對於將某種研究搞透徹然後寫成著作這種事早就不熱衷了。

「去玩娃娃吧。」他將石雕扔給康納。

康納看起來挺高興的樣子，他跟漢克要了幾塊小碎布和針，替雕像做了一套簡單的小衣服，還將它放在口袋裡不離身，時不時拿出來摸一摸，和它說話。

「像個小鬼一樣。」漢克笑他。

康納擦著石雕的凹槽說：「我只是在和它培養好感度。」

「真的會長出寶物？」

「真的。」

漢克瞄了那東西一眼，紅圈沒亮，那麼至少康納說這句話是真心誠意的。

發現康納會做飯以後漢克就把這個任務交給他，因為他做的東西比自己動手好吃。但是相對的，在他取回聲音以後康納對體溫和生氣接觸的需求就增加了，漢克經過觀察對於他需要補充的頻率也明白不少。

簡而言之，活動量越大，消耗得越快。

漢克在睡前會把康納叫來，讓他補充足夠支撐到早上，不會在半夜哭著跑來爬床的能量，一開始老魔法師有點彆扭，但凡事都是習慣以後就不覺得有什麼了。

「──今晚時間差不多了。」漢克打了個呵欠，揮手將蠟燭熄到只剩一盞，朝坐在旁邊做新小衣服的康納說：「過來。」

康納把石雕塞進口袋，自動自發地跑到漢克的椅子後面，摟住對方寬厚的肩背。據他說，接觸範圍大一點對於吸收會比較有效率。

「你的寶貝娃娃還沒生蛋？」漢克懶懶地說。

「還沒呢。」康納將下巴靠在男人肩頭：「快了，也許再一兩天……」

「你看得出來？」

「看得出，一定會有的。」

「嗯……」漢克等了片刻：「差不多了吧？我要睡了。」

「好。」康納悄悄在他肩膀上磨了兩下，漢克感覺到了但是沒講什麼，這小子貼上來時對他的溫度有股莫名的依賴，一開始還很愛蹭來蹭去導致被漢克出手巴頭，現在只要他不太超過，漢克就睜隻眼閉隻眼。

「啊。」康納直起身時突然發出驚呼。

「怎麼了？」

青年將口袋翻出來：「變重了，有東西！」

「這才……六天，這麼快？」漢克彈指重新點上幾盞蠟燭，看見康納手上的石雕從一個變成兩個──新的那個外觀和原本的石雕相同，但是小了許多，還有它的眼睛，是流光溢彩的藍色，一眼望去就知道那肯定是寶石。

「是品質很好的藍寶石。」康納捧著小石雕靜靜地說：「拿去賣掉可以賺到一些錢。」

漢克仔細端詳康納的表情，他總覺得這小子在見到迷你石雕後就怪怪的。

「不賣。」魔法師開口：「你喜歡？那就留著。」

康納眨了眨眼：「可是……」

「這才比米粒大多少，能值什麼？我可不缺那一兩個銀幣。」漢克哼了一聲：「這個小的還能再變出東西嗎？」

「不能，只有原本這個才有製造物品的能力。」

「那就把小的當擺設，我給你買個櫃子放閣樓上，還是你要桌子？」漢克繃著臉阻止還想說點什麼的康納：「好了，就這麼決定。」

隔天下午，飛去買了張小矮桌回來的漢克看見那個新的小石雕甚至也穿上一套迷你衣袍了，他忽然開始思考，是不是該給康納一些錢去布店買碎布玩，順便讓他為自己裁幾身新衣服。

他把這個想法告訴正在擦閣樓的康納，但康納聽了以後沒有如漢克預期的露出笑臉，而是歪著頭說：「燒瓶裡的小人耐冷又抗熱，以實際層面上來說我並不需要新的衣物。而且就我觀察家中經濟並不寬裕……你買了桌子給我，我就很滿意了，謝謝你。」

「臭小子，誰跟你說我沒錢的！」漢克露出被冒犯的表情：「我只是生活得簡單了點！」

「……」康納看了看他打滿補丁的法師袍、帽子還有破舊飛行器，他抿著嘴不吭聲，但眼神已經說明了他的想法。

「你不信是吧？老子可是在皇宮工作過幾十年的，什麼金銀珠寶沒看過！」漢克氣結，他伸手到床墊底下，掏出幾個大金幣還有一串豔紅色寶珠：「這家裡地底下還埋著好幾罈財寶呢！」

康納愣住，漢克對於這樣的反應很滿意：「怎麼樣？」

「就這樣告訴我好嗎？」青年慢慢說：「我以為你一直對我有所戒備。」

漢克的熱情被澆熄，看著康納冷靜的眼神，他忽然莫名地有點……生氣。是，一開始是他表明了不信任這小子，但是就在他逐漸放下心防釋出善意時，康納又將這件事挖出來提醒，而且這態度……彷彿他始終沒有感受到漢克的轉變，也沒有在這段不知道該怎麼定義的關係中前進過。

「就像你說過的，你不是人，」漢克故意說：「沒有人會防備一樣物品……除非它有魔法。嘿！我可是一位很厲害的魔法師，所以也沒必要「防備」你，燒瓶小人！你說是不是？」

「嗯，對你而言我是無害的，這我可以保證。」康納點頭。

「好了，無害的小子，拿去。」漢克將一枚金幣扔給他：「你知道蓮特的肉鋪在哪吧？從後門進去，把這個一半換銀幣一半換銅幣，他如果有那個肥膽開口跟你收超過五枚銅以上的手續費，告訴他你是我家的，小心我會給他的舖面下詛咒。」

「好的。」康納將金幣放進他帶著石雕的口袋裡。

漢克還是有點不高興，雖然就連使用魔法也不能管到別人怎麼想，但是這種發覺期待有落差的感覺依舊不好受。

「今天雲層不厚，應該是不會下雨，你待會趕緊出門，換完錢去買衣服。」漢克告訴他布店和裁縫店的所在位置，那裡離貧民區較遠，已經算是城市外圍的商業地帶了。

「有看上的布就買了交給隔壁裁縫做幾套合身的長袍，那裡的棉和麻都不錯。店裡也有出售補衣服的小碎塊，你要給娃娃做衣服的話可以挑。這些錢給你了，隨你喜歡使用……但天黑前一定要回家。」

「漢克，你要嗎？」康納記下之後，問道：「新衣服和帽子。」

於是漢克的心情突然就好了一點：「我嗎？我不用，我不講究那些。」

黃昏時分，康納回家了。

他手上拿著用繩子捆住的大布包，漢克訝異道：「你買了這麼多？我看看？」

「……請稍等一下。」

康納放下東西就往漢克身上撲，努力含在眼眶裡的淚水已經快要落下來了：「爸、爸爸！」

糟糕，他出門太久，這下又發作了！漢克趕緊接住他，在康納的背上輕拍著，突然油然而生一股「讓孩子第一次出門買東西，孩子很怕但還是完成任務了」的老父親錯覺。

「呃……你做得很好，乖，別哭。」

「我不是自己想流淚的。」康納像條八爪魚一樣巴著他，聲音可憐地哽咽，但內容很氣人：「是副作用，爸爸。」

肩頭已經濕透了，不知道他還要哭多久。漢克將他摟緊了些，希望可以讓康納趕快多吸收一點生氣：「好點了嗎？」

「再一下。」康納又開始磨蹭他，漢克突然哪裡不太對勁，最近他只允許這小子在他休息時抱一下下補充能量，他最多也只能蹭自己的手或肩膀，但是他們現在是面對面的，康納幾乎整個人貼在他身上……

「好了沒啊！」漢克有點慌，他將康納「拔」起來，用自己的袖子胡亂抹他淚痕未乾的臉：「不像話！以後不讓你自己出遠門了！」

「以後要請你陪我去。」康納被水洗過的眼睛比平時還晶亮無辜：「我剛才好難受。」

「……」老魔法師咳了一聲轉過頭去，提起康納的戰利品：「我看看你做了什麼衣服？」

康納離開漢克的身畔，親手解開繩子：「我選了棉料，雖然我不出汗……但是布店是這麼和我推薦的，還有冬襖，如果我一年到頭都穿得單薄會被懷疑，所以姑且也買了一件。」

「難怪你這包這麼大。」

「嗯……還有，在成衣的地方我看見了這個。」康納抖開一件長袍：「剛好符合你的身型，所以是給漢克的。」

「我不是說了不用嗎？」漢克嘴上這麼說，手還是立刻去接了，這件魔法師長袍是肅穆的深色，但質料顯然比較好，摻了一點絲。

「我還看見有相同的布匹，所以自己也做了一件。」康納拿起下面同色的衣袍，然後翻了翻，用隨意的口吻說：「──這裡還有一點貼身衣物。」

漢克這才想到……他從來都只給燒瓶小人外衣，康納連一件內褲都沒有。

「我的錯，我沒想到給你準備那個。」漢克撓頭：「你自己想到要買，挺好的……」

然後他看見康納翻出來的布料，頓時啞口無言。

第一件是很普通的白色棉內褲，第二件是有點薄透的黑布料，第三件則更誇張，一眼就能看出是女用的，絲質淺藍色三角褲……

「你買這什麼！」漢克大驚：「是不是被騙了！？」

「沒有，我看見那一塊正在促銷過季商品。三件五銅幣，我就拿了三件能穿的。」康納老實地說：「店主知道我是漢克魔法師家的學徒後，特別再折掉了一銅幣呢。」

「……店裡沒問你這些是誰要穿的？」

「有。」青年眼神正直：「我說是老師讓我來買自己的衣物。」

漢克當下決定，他以後不去那家店了。

改變是慢慢發生的。自從康納從鍋子裡跑出來以後，漢克的小屋逐漸變整齊了、相撲也不會老是髒兮兮沒人洗、閣樓上多的矮桌子擺了穿著彩衣的小石雕，窗台邊偶爾會裝飾上新鮮的野花。

壞脾氣的老魔法師也不再總是壞脾氣，早晨從窗外照進來的陽光也不那麼礙他的眼了。

漢克決定穿上昨天康納替他買的新長袍。他在康納下來之前變出一個扁平大水球當鏡面，仔細照了照自己。

他自覺還挺不錯的，新衣服就像某種魔法一樣，讓他看起來比平常有精神得多。

「康納？」他朝閣樓上喊：「早上了，你該補充能量了。」

「──好的。」康納的腳步聲從樓板一路蹬蹬蹬響到樓梯口，從他的裸足出現在視線中時，漢克就覺得哪裡怪怪的，而在他反應過來這什麼狀況之前，全身上下只穿著一條內褲──藍色絲質那條──的燒瓶小人就已經快速下樓朝他抱過來：「早安，漢克。」

「幹什……你幹什麼不穿衣服！」

「外衣？」康納回答：「剛才不小心勾破了，我還來不及修補，所以沒穿上。」

「好爛的理由，你的袍子明明不只一件！」

「先不提那個，不是要給我溫度和生氣嗎？」康納步步迫近：「漢克？」

召喚水牆當作阻礙的老魔法師想瞪他，卻反而弄得自己不知道該把眼神放哪：「不行，你先去找件衣服穿上！」

「可是……」康納又開始眼泛淚光：「我又想哭了。」

漢克硬起鐵石心腸：「不，你不穿衣服就等著哭到脫水吧。」

康納只好委委屈屈地淚流雙頰慢吞吞上樓找衣服了，皺著臉強忍不哭卻眼淚嘩嘩直流的樣子看起來十分可憐，還喃喃道：「我明明有穿貼身衣物了……」

漢克抱著雙臂等他套衣服下樓，忽然想起他以前叫康納不要裝可憐的事情來，而現在他倒不認為這小子完全是裝的了。

康納一方面在推進漢克對他的容忍底線……另一方面，也是用獨有的方式在撒嬌。

他被燒瓶小人如此地依賴著。

漢克等了一陣子，康納卻遲遲不下樓，於是他叫了一聲：「康納？」

「嗚嗚嗚，爸爸，嗚嗚嗚……」越來越大的啜泣傳來：「不行了，我好難受……幫幫我，我走不動了。」

「嘖！」漢克趕緊爬上階梯，他看見康納蜷縮在好幾件衣服中間發抖，虛弱得像一隻淋雨的幼雛。

「康納！康納！」漢克慌了手腳，他想都不想趕緊上去抱住他給他溫暖，但康納的顫抖並沒有立刻停止，他平常一碰到漢克就會纏上來，可是這回他彷彿孱弱得連手都抬不動了。

這才一下子，怎麼就這樣了！漢克大急，突然間他閃過一個念頭──要是直接嘴對嘴，會不會比較方便他吸取生氣？

沒時間考慮太多了，漢克托起康納的腦袋，猶豫了半秒就對著他薄薄的蒼白雙唇親下去。

主人的溫度和生氣隨著這個吻灌進燒瓶小人的體內，康納在喉中短促地低吟一聲，汲取這維持身體機能的甘美能量。

他漸漸停止發抖，慢慢恢復力氣。但漢克太著急了以至於根本沒發現，他祈禱著「希望這有用」而持續親吻康納，等到對方的手臂環上他的脖子將他拉得更近，漢克心裡也只有欣喜的念頭——看來這小子是暫時不會有問題了。

康納開始有其他動作，他的嘴唇張合，輕輕地吸吮著漢克，單純的雙唇相觸變了調，往吻的意涵更加靠近，康納像貪嘴的孩子一樣，渴望更深入的東西。

漢克的心弦震動，被康納軟綿綿的索求姿態撩撥得下意識回應，他這才發現燒瓶小人的淚水並不鹹，而是帶點若有似無的的甘味，像清澈的山泉。

康納的呼吸溫熱，幾乎赤裸的年輕身體在漢克底下擺動摩蹭，腿也不安分地想夾上來。

老魔法師混亂的腦袋過了老半天好不容易才從飄飄然抽離出來釐清狀況，老天……他們在接吻。

以一種極度曖昧的姿態！

漢克尷尬地抬頭離開康納：「看來你好多了，呃……」

康納不滿地「唔」了一聲，將他拉回來親，完全忽略漢克想脫身的意願，他們較著勁，衣服和肌膚摩擦的聲音在小閣樓上窸窸窣窣，間或翻滾著，手臂互相擊打。

最後是康納略勝一籌，他滾到了漢克上方，張開雙腿箍著魔法師的腰，眼中早已恢復清明，卻是再難壓抑的熱情，灼燒得讓漢克的耳朵都燙了起來。

「……你想幹嘛？下來。」男人色厲內荏地說：「想造反是吧？」

「我再也忍不住了。」康納低下頭說：「漢克……漢克，我等了好久好久，已經不想再等了。」

漢克呼吸一滯，他在這個一向沉靜的燒瓶小人臉上看到了龐大的哀傷和眷戀，就好像這些情緒之前是被鎖住的，現在則是有如水壩破堤傾瀉，在他眼中漫無邊際地汪成一片。

「你是什麼意思？」漢克被這情緒感染，心頭好像濡濕了一塊沉甸甸地：「難道我們以前見過嗎？」

康納將腦袋埋進漢克的頸項裡，緩慢地說：「我一直在等待你重新把我製造出來的那天。失去所有知覺、只能數著時間……我等了好幾個世紀。」

他是第一個，也是唯一一個「燒瓶中的小人」。

造出他的那位魔法師天才卓絕，但康納的出現的確算是一個意外，為了搞清楚原理，他們在研究中朝夕相處，最後，燒瓶中的小人也誕生出了靈魂，明白何為「活著」與「愛」。

可是人類的壽命終究有極限……魔法師在壽終正寢之前，和他深愛的燒瓶小人做了來世之約，並將關於他的研究成果全部付之一炬，不願意讓他人得知詳細秘辛。

而對那位大賢者，和在他死後便帶走他的遺物消失不見的燒瓶小人一知半解的當代魔法師們，用險惡人心的猜測留下了簡單的記述。經過幾代穿鑿附會的修改，最終只留下了幾句殘缺、和事實相去萬里的傳說。

「他叫漢克。」康納說：「他就是你。按照最後的約定，你讓我回到你身邊，可是你卻什麼都忘了。」

「我……我不明白。」漢克乾澀地說：「你是指，魂魄真的會轉生？」

「嗯，你走了以後，我造假了一個『賢者之石』的消息，並將自己煉成一塊晶體。因為魔法讓你我的靈魂相繫，無論要花多久，我總會回到你手上。」康納低低地笑：「我說謊了，我不是生而知之，一開始我什麼都不會，是你教了我好多事情，還有魔法……但是好奇怪啊，這個時代的魔法怎麼衰退了呢？」

「為什麼一開始不告訴我？」

「我認為你不會信，你非常戒備我，所以我說了很多謊。」康納說：「其實我本來很沮喪，不過漢克果然還是漢克，太好了。」

他又蹭起了對方的頸窩：「你相信我現在講的嗎？」

「我還有很多疑問。」漢克說：「所以果然是那天我在魔藥裡加了半匣子賢者之石的粉，才把你重新塑造出來的？」

「沒錯，而且我也知道你本來是想做什麼──」康納的眼睛閃閃發亮：「你在嘗試進行點石成金之術，一張伴隨著那個匣子的古老祕方，據說可以造出『珍貴的東西』……所以家裡的地底下壓根沒藏財寶對吧？你就剩那點財產了，但是你願意讓我花。」

漢克的老臉漲紅，算是默認了。現在想起來，康納那時候的態度其實是在試探他打腫臉充胖子的舉動，可他卻生這小子的氣，以為他接收不到自己的善意。

「我該拿你怎麼辦？」漢克嘆氣：「我相信你。但突然和我說了這麼多，我需要時間消化。」

「你可以再親親我嗎？」康納提出要求。

「怎麼？你還有哪裡不舒服嗎？」魔法師緊張起來。

「事實上，將剩下的一半粉末還給我，我就能擁有不會產生副作用的身體了……」康納說：「我只是想要你親我還有擁抱我，或者做更多的事情。」

「等等，更多是指──」

康納跨在他腰上直起身，將只穿了一件藍色薄底褲，幾乎赤裸的軀體坦露在他眼前：「我會幫忙賺錢的，我知道真正的點石成金方法，所以，換張雙人床好嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 康納沒和老漢說實話的部分：他為了維持自己形體從漢克身上拿的生氣只比最低限度多一點點，這就是為何他會頻繁發作哭哭叫爸爸的原因！因為要灌滿(?)這個不完全體的他的話，是真的會吸老漢吸太多，對老漢的身體不太好。不過等他拿回剩下的一半藍粉，就可以變成不用吸漢的完全體了！  
> 燒瓶康在本故事裡幾乎沒用過魔法，他只有在一開始烘乾相撲的時候試了一下，因為發現這樣會消耗太多，就不用了。  
> 而且他知道自己有很多不老實的地方，所以拿著石雕的時候都盡量避免回答漢克的問題，也不配合測謊實驗XDDD


End file.
